Huey, Dewey, and Louie
Huey Dewey and Louie (full names given as Huebert, Deuteronomy, and Louis Duck in Quack Pack) are a trio of ducks and nephew triplets of Donald Duck. The 3 are very fun and adventures and love messing with their Uncle Donald. Personality Huey Huey is the leader of the group and the bravest of the bunch. Huey is never afraid of a challenge and never backs down. Huey makes sure Dewey plans are in line and makes sure Louie doesn't fall behind. He wears a red shirt. Dewey Dewey is the brains of the group. Dewey is very smart and well organized. Dewey loves to think of new ideas and ways to have fun. He wears a blue shirt. Louie Louie is the kindest of the group. Louie is gentle and carefree. Louie is also laid-back and notices things others miss easily. Louie is not very loud like his brothers. He wears a green shirt. Character background Huey, Dewey, and Louie are the sons of Donald's sister Della Duck; in Donald's Nephews, their mother is instead named Dumbella. In the original theatrical shorts, they were originally sent to visit Donald for only one day; in the comics, the three were sent to stay with Donald on a temporary basis, until their father came back from the hospital (the boys ended up sending him there after a practical joke of putting firecrackers under his chair). In both the comics and animated shorts, the boys' parents were never heard from or referred to again after these instances, with the boys ending up permanently living with Donald, in keeping with Disney's usual elimination of characters' parents. All four of them live in the city of Duckburg, in the state of Calisota. The boys are noted for having both identical appearances and personalities in most appearances, with the three sometimes shown as finishing each others' sentences as a running joke. In the theatrical shorts, Huey, Dewey, and Louie would often behave in a rambunctious manner, sometimes committing retaliation or revenge on their uncle Donald for something he did to them. In the comics, however, as developed by Al Taliaferro and Carl Barks, the boys usually are shown in a more well-behaved manner, usually helping their uncle Donald and great-uncle Scrooge McDuck in the adventure at hand. In the early Barks comics, the ducklings were still wild and unruly, but their character improved considerably due to their membership in the Junior Woodchucks and the good influence of their wise old great-grandmother Elvira Coot "Grandma" Duck. Filmography Main article: Huey, Dewey, and Louie's Filmography Later Appearances Mickey's Christmas Carol The boys make a cameo appearance trimming up a Christmas tree during Fezziwigs party. DuckTales They later starred in the 1987 animated television series DuckTales, in which they appeared in adventures with their great-uncle, Scrooge McDuck (Donald having enlisted in the U.S. Navy). The boys' personalities in this series were mainly based on their comic book appearances versus the theatrical shorts. Who Framed Roger Rabbit In the 1988 film Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Huey, Dewey, and Louie appear in a picture on a newspaper in Eddie Valiant's office. DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp In 1990, the boys starred alongside Scrooge in DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp and also made an appearance in the anti-drug TV special Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue. Quack Pack Huey, Dewey, and Louie also starred in the 1990s series Quack Pack, in which the three were portrayed as teenagers, and their full names were given as Hubert, Deuteronomy and Louis Duck. In Quack Pack, the boys were given distinct personalities, with Huey serving as the group's leader, Dewey as a computer whiz, and Louie as enjoying sports. Mickey Mouse Works After Quack Pack, the boys were reverted to their original ages in future appearances, including 2000s series Mickey Mouse Works and then re-aged in House of Mouse (though there they kept their younger voices). House of Mouse In House of Mouse, the boys served as the club's band, first calling themselves the "Quackstreet Boys" before changing their name to "The Splashing Pumpkins", though other names have been used as well. The episode "Music Day" shows the boys temporarily breaking up, forcing Mickey, Donald, and Goofy to try to reunite them before the show. Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Huey, Dewey and Louie appeared in the film once again voiced by Russi Taylor. In the film, the boys star in a segment where they wish for christmas every day. The first two days were great but after became extremely annoying. When they try to fix time they sabotage Christmas in order to mix things up. Despite this they ended up destroying and ruining Christmas. To redeem themselves they make sure the next day became the greatest Christmas they ever had. This fix the balance and Christmas was finally over. They later appear singing a Christmas Carol with Mickey and Friends. Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Huey, Dewey and Louie reappear in the film. In this film they realize they have not been the perfect angels the year. In order to gain presents, they leave home and have a grand adventure in Santa Claus's workshop in The North Pole. They once again ruin Christmas and redeem themselves by saving it again. When they finally find the list's room, instead of writing thier names they write Scrooge's. Due to thier good deeds, they recieve presents and a Thank You note from Santa himself. Voices Clarence Nash, Donald's voice actor, gave the voices to the boys in the cartoon shorts, making them just as unintelligible as Donald's. Huey, Dewey, and Louie were all voiced by Russi Taylor in DuckTales. In Quack Pack, they were voiced by Jeannie Elias, Pamela Segall, and Elizabeth Daily, respectively. Tony Anselmo voiced the characters in Mickey Mouse Works and House of Mouse, but Russi Taylor still voices the trio in other projects, such as the video games Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers and Mickey's Speedway USA, and the direct-to-video films Mickey's Once and Twice Upon a Christmas. In Comics Within the comics, Huey, Dewey, and Louie often play a major role in most stories involving either their uncle Donald or great-uncle Scrooge McDuck, accompanying them on most of their adventures. Also seen in the comics is the boys' membership in the Boy Scouts of America-like organization, the Junior Woodchucks, including their use of the Junior Woodchucks Guidebook, a manual containing all manner of information on virtually every subject possible (however, there are some resources, such as the ancient libraries of Tralla La, that hold information not found in the guidebook). This excellent youth organization, which has twin goals of preserving knowledge and preserving the environment, was instrumental in transforming the three brothers from little hellions to upstanding young ducks. In Disney comic writer Don Rosa's (unofficial) continuity, Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck were born around 1940 in Duckburg. True to his jocular style, Rosa occasionally makes subtle references to the untold mystery of the three boys' life: What became of their parents? In his epic comic series, Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck, Rosa pictures how Scrooge first met Donald and his nephews, saying: "I'm not used to relatives, either! The few I had seem to have... disappeared!" Huey, Dewey, and Louie answer: "We know how that feels, Unca Scrooge!" Disney Parks Huey, Dewey and Louie are extremely rare characters and they can only be seen on special occasions. The park versions of the characters were most prominently featured in the Sing-Along Songs videos The Twelve Days of Christmas and Campout at Walt Disney World. Video game appearances DuckTales NES Huey, Dewey, and Louie all appear at certain points in the DuckTales NES games, including on the level select screen of the first game (where, due to color limitations, Dewey is colored as a second Louie). Mickey's Speedway USA Magical Quest 3 Huey, Dewey, and Louie appear in the third Magical Quest game. The object of the game is to rescue them from the clutches of the villainous King Pete. 'Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers' In Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers!, if Donald manages to spell out the word "Special" in each level, the nephews will contact him after he finishes it to tell him how to activate a new special move. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Huey, Dewey, and Louie in Kingdom Hearts, they work in the item shop in the First District of Traverse Town. Here, the three take turns selling items. In Kingdom Hearts II, they run an item shop, a weapon shop and an accessory shop in Hollow Bastion. In both endings, they are all seen going back to Disney Castle. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep The trio appears in Disney Town participating in the world's mini games. They are having trouble handling the ice-cream machine when Ventus arrives, but they manage to make it work properly with his help. During the ending credits, the trio race on the Rumble Race ground, with Huey as the victorer. Kingdom Hearts Judging by conversations with the three in Traverse Town in the item shop, one can clarify that the three brothers went off to seek their fortune. They tell Donald that they wished to make money so they went off to start their shop. During the ending credits, they are seen returning to Disney Castle. Kingdom Hearts II They also appear selling stuff in their shops but this time in Hollow Bastion and each of them have their own shops. During the ending credits, they return to Disney Castle along with King Mickey, Goofy, Donald, Scrooge, Jiminy Cricket and Pluto. Kingdom Hearts coded The three were shown in Kingdom Hearts coded, during Sora's adventure in Data Traverse Town in Episode 2. Data Cid was looking for them when Sora shows up he asks Sora to look for the triplets. Gallery DeweyZapLaser.jpg|Dewey zapping a ray gun in DuckTales twiceuponaxmas_265.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie in Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas 3122962267_4786417490.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie's Good Time Cafe at Mickey's Toontown MW-B0766.jpg|Huey, Dewy and Louie with Goofy in Mickey Mouse Works 195100471_ef9d09b4d5.jpg|Huey and Donald in Disney Cruise 1539675108_b2b35e1305_b.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie statue riri-fifi-loulou_bbs.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie with Minnie and Ven in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep bbs369.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. 4481829918 de655305f4.jpg|The Boys dressed up for Easter at the Disney Parks Huey.gif|Huey clippointd.gif|Dewey cliplouie.gif|Louie 1167311-1506047.jpg|Louie and Dewey with Scrooge and Daisy heading to Disneyland Huey.jpg|Huey in Kingdom Hearts Dewey.jpg|Dewey in Kingdom Hearts Louie.jpg|Louie in Kingdom Hearts Trivia External links * Disney's HooZoo - Huey, Dewey & Louie es:Juanito, Jorgito y Jaimito Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Characters Category:Ducks Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Comedy Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Children Category:DuckTales characters Category:Royalty Category:Scouts Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Tragic characters Category:Team leaders Category:Slender characters Category:anti-heroes Category:teenagers Category:groups Category:geniuses Category:birds Category:living characters